My Angel in heaven has came back
by Chesterhorse1993
Summary: ItaDei. After hearing Deidara had died he feels upset that he never admited his feeling, but now realizing that Deidara is still alive.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Okay this is a tragic thing that I did and what would have happened when Deidara died ItaDei.  
--

Itachi waited patiently for Deidara to return. He was really fonded of the blonde haired terrorist, even enjoyed his artwork, but kept it secret. He kept it all inside. He promised himself when Deidara got back he would admit it. His love for Deidara.

"Everyone please report to the living room for a meeting" Pein screamed in the hallway.

Itachi didn't move a muscle considering that he was already in the living room. Everyone made it, except for Deidara. Tobi was there, but not Deidara. Pein was going to be pissed that Deidara didn't show up.

"I have bad news everyone. It seems our greatest commrad and member, Deidara, has died" Pein said, sadly. Tobi bursted up in tears and everyone went silent with sad faces. Itachi held in all the emotions, but his mind was sad and dead.

"How did he die?" Konan asked.

"He met up with Sasuke Uchiha who was a lot more stronger than Deidara. In order to succeed in this mission, he used his special weapon and blew himself up sacrificing his life for the sake of the mission. I knew when Itachi forced him here even though he did not want to join he was loyal to his commands and the Akatsuki" Pein said.

"Well at least he died in his own "art" Kisame said, with a chuckle.

"Kisame, just shut up!" Itachi screamed at him, failing to hold back his own tears.

"Whoa Itachi, I never heard you raise your voice like that" Zetsu said.

Itachi stormed out of the room everyone wondering what was wrong with him.

Itachi stormed into his room and shut the door and leaning his back up against it. He slid hiself down and moved his knees up to his chin and cried. He got up still crying, walked to his bed and grabbed a peice of paper. It was a picture of Deidara on his bird waving at the camera. He took this picture before Deidara and Tobi left. A few tears got onto the picture.

He walked over to his desk and took out a peice of blank paper and a pencil. He began to write.

_"If you die today, wait for me on the other side. In Hevean I will hold you in my arms and we will lay with no one, but me and you. If I die today help me get to heaven and let me grab your hand. Take me with you. I know right now that an angel sent from the Heveans will watch me and never let go. You were right, art is a bang, because you were a peice of art made by angels. Please forgive me and what I've done, Deidara the peice of art"_

Just then out of no where a bird flew in and landed on the desk. The bird looked familiar somehow. It grabbed the paper and flew out the window. Itachi chased after it and looked out the wondow. There was a shadow of a person near a tree. The bird flew over to him and gave him the paper. Just then the bird blew up.

Itachi was amazed by this was that...

"Deidara" Itachi said, looking at him. The figure disappeared without a trace, but Itachi looked up in the sky to see a large bird in the sky with a man on it. His hair flowing in the wind.

"See ya, un" he heard the man said. Itachi reached his hand out, but brought it back in.

He smiled as a tear went down his eye. "You're free as a bird." Itachi said.

farther away...

The man jumped off the bird to show his true face in the moonlight. It was Deidara. He looked up into the moonlight to remember how he got out.

Flashback...

He did a few hand signs, behind his back making another self, without Sasuke noticing and himself running away and into the forest making a large clay bird and flaying away.

"See you in my art, Sasuke Uchiha" Deidara said.

He saw the clone rip off his shirt and unleashed his weapon causing himself to explode. THe real Deidara grew a smile to his face and left.

Present...

Deidara looked at the paper and read it. A smile grew to his face and he stuck it in his pocket.

"I love you too, Itachi Uchiha" Deidara said. He walked away, leaving the Akatsuki forever.  
--

Deidara became a terrorist again and Itachi had been looking for Deidara now knowing that he was still alive. Will Itachi find him? Only time can tell.  
--

Disclaimer: DON'T BE MEAN! PLEASE!


	2. Message

Whoever wants an ItaDei lemon for My Angel in Heaven has came back, comment this chapter.

Lemon is Fanfic talk for Sex.


End file.
